In order for a user to access a server or execute commands or scripts on a computer, the user conventionally has an account on the computer that grants the user access to the server. The account is setup by an administrator having full administrative rights on the server or computer network on which the server communicates. Often there are instances where developers or other non-users have a legitimate need to run scripts or executables on a server, but do not have access to restricted environments. For example, developers may want to gather information pertinent to achieve a particular purpose that would otherwise have to be executed by somebody with login access to the server and appropriate privileges.
While a solution is to grant the developer or non-user access to the server to run the scripts or executables, administrators often do not want to do this in order to protect the integrity of the restricted environment and to maintain strict access control. Thus, balancing the needs of non-users with the security of the restricted environment can be a difficult task for the system administrator.